Stars
by Mama Link
Summary: The Demon Lord couldn't properly pinpoint it, but the two had no longer found each other insufferable. In fact.. Ghirahim discovered himself having a soft spot for Link.


**aAAAAAAGGGGHHHH I am like a sucker for this kind of thing okay**

 **IT'S CUTE THOUGH HHHHHHH /dying**

 **Ghirahim and Link belong to Nintendo! Reviews are loved ; u ;**

* * *

A fiery red orb of light gradually descended beneath the horizon, and the waning threads of light lingered in the sky; mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve. That then dissolved away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Scattered moondust seemed to wink down at him, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then the clouds parted, and it was as if he was serenely scrutinizing an old fable dancing off of its page, and Ghirahim was beguiled by the beauty that met his eyes.

The moon was a wraith-silver disc, and he even got the privilege to see an arrow of light dart across the night sky. The water of the small, secluded pond near him shimmered and rippled, reflecting the golden bugs that skated across the surface, the moon, and the flowers at the border of demon hadn't elected to remain here to admire, however. He'd decided to settle here to consider what he was.. experiencing.

Link had sought him out, in requirement of a new sword. After Fi had been sent into eternal sleep, no other would agree with him. Ghirahim was diminishing as they first spoke of the matter, give the impression of being like he would blink out of life all together. As the gears of time spun, their hatred for each other… leisurely festered. The Demon Lord was weary of picking arguments with the boy, and there was a ephemeral time where they began to reveal things about each other. Whenever the two conversed, Ghirahim took note of how that, in the bounds of his chest, there was no longer an icy bitterness he could not name. If Link felt the same, he'd said naught of it.

They're at the position of time where the two commenced respecting the other. Link had looked through the Demon Lord's perspective; Ghirahim looked through his. They saw the most horrible depths of each other, and neither shied away. The demon also.. took notice of something the boy did, whenever he came within his sight. His entire face illuminated, and he became ever-so-nervous. The Demon Lord couldn't properly pinpoint it, but the two had no longer found each other insufferable.

In fact.. Ghirahim discovered himself having a _soft spot_ for Link. He was such a caring, kind-hearted boy.. whenever he witnessed him once more, he would possibly query what the blond thought of him.

Unlike the way he was with the rest of the boy's comrades, when it was just him and Link, Ghirahim felt like.. well, he could be who he was.

A movement in his peripheral vision caught and held his awareness. Ghirahim turned his head over a well-built shoulder in a brisk motion, eyeing the svelte boy as he paced towards him, and settled beside him.

"Good evening, Link," Ghirahim affirmed, tucking a leg against his chest; the other straight before him. "What brings you here?"

"I thought you'd like some company! I-If you don't, I can.. you know, leave."

"No, it's all right! Of course I do. You ought to know that better than anybody, considering it's your company I favour."

A light blush dusted his cheeks, a simpering smile accompanying it. Link tucked his knees against his chest; a sylphlike arm indolently drooping around them. "It.. it is? Oh.. well, thank you. I really like your company, too. It's certainly better than having Groose around, or no one at all."

His visage was more relaxed and gentle than Link had ever seen it — a smile gracing his white lips; arching them upwards. The two were soundless, as was the serene atmosphere (save for the orchestra of crickets, and the placid lapping of water), until the Demon Lord's voice broke the silence.

"Would you like to know something about the stars?"

"Yes! What is it?"

Ghirahim's head turned, their eyes holding as he slanted his head. "Well.. stars are actually made out of dust clouds scattered throughout the space. The turbulence within these dust clouds gives rise to knots which later on develop mass, allowing gas and dust to collapse. While this cloud collapses, the object that is present at the center starts to heat up. This hot core becomes a star later on."

As he spoke, a well-built hand motioned towards the sky. Link gazed at them, too; liberating a wistful sigh as he stared at them.

"When you look at stars, you also look back in time. This is because the light from the star takes millions of years to reach the Earth. When you look at any star, you are actually looking how it looked thousands of years ago."

"That much, I figured. How do you know these things?"

"I have time," came the straightforward retort. The Demon Lord gazed towards the blond; entranced with gazing at the stars. He bit the interior of his lower lip, as to save himself from manufacturing a remark, about how _his eyes nearly mirrored the stars_.

Could Ghirahim become any cheesier?

"Not to mention, you're smart, too. I don't think I would have ever known that if you didn't tell me."

Link's lips curved into a timid smile, nervous laughter following behind. Ghirahim's eyes darted to his frail, svelte hand on the grass; fairylike fingers messing about with an undersized blade of grass. The demon hadn't even become conscious about what he was doing, until he did it: with a singular, rapid action, he held the much, much more diminutive hand within his own massive one. Link didn't give an objection, not even when masculine fingers laced themselves between the spaces of his own.

In the gentleness of the tranquil night, no one else was around to witness Link scoot over, and rest his head against the striking, pristine Demon Lord Ghirahim's shoulder, whose well-built arm came to hook around his shoulders, and ensconce the boy against him.

And that's how it would stay.


End file.
